Vidéo Games
by Yunoki
Summary: C'est vraiment indépendant de glee. C'est plus une autre façon pour Blaine de découvrir et accepter ses sentiments pour Kurt... Je suis très mauvaise pour les résumés.


Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était la ce soir. Entre eux c'était devenu… bizarre. Il ne savais pas quoi en penser, en plus il n'était même pas sur d'être gay ! IL embrassé Rachel et avait aimé, mais il fit taire la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas rationnel ce soir là puisque saoul. Mais Blaine devait bien admettre que ce qu'il ressentait pour Kurt était bel et bien du désir. De vouloir le déshabillé pour toucher sa peau nue, de l'embrasser jusqu'à l'étouffement. Kurt lui était plus pragmatique. Il se savait gay depuis l'âge de cinq ans et était tout simplement amoureux de Blaine. Et depuis qu'il le lui avait dit c'était définitivement devenu trop dur pour eux de ne pas se sauté dessus. Bien sir il en était conscient mais Blaine, lui, n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

_-Bon c'est une soiré jeux vidéo que j'ai accepter de faire uniquement parce que c'est toi. On commence par quel jeux ? _

_-Celui ou je te plaque sur un matelas et ou je te fait l'amour toute la nuit ça te va ?_

_-Quoi ? Blaine tu est sur que tu va bien ?_

_-Ça va même très bien. _

Blaine commença alors pas déboutonner la chemise de Kurt en laissant pleins de petits baisers brûlants sur sa peau. Le chatin de son côté avait fermé les yeux et se croyait en train de rêver mais les baisers sur sa peau, son pantalon détaché et qui glissait sur ses jambes ne pouvais définitivement pas être un rêve. Alors qu'il ouvre les yeux et vois Blaine en face de lui, enfin plutôt en face de son entrejambe tendue et prisonnière de ses sous vêtements. Il rougit.

_-Qu'est ce que tu compte faire là ? Tu sais bien qu'après aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible._

_-Je prend le risque..._

Blaine commença alors à descendre le boxer du chatin sous lui. Un fois cela fait il se pencha vers la hampe dressée et donna un petit coup de langue dessus. Et au son du gémissement de Kurt ça devait lui plaire. Il recommença mais cette fois la prit totalement dans sa bouche. Kurt qui ne s'y attendais pas poussa un cri aigu et ses hanches poussèrent plus profondément sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le souffle court et entre coupé de gémissement, les yeux embués, il n'en revenait pas. L'homme qu'il aimait lui faisait une fellation fantastique. Les larmes lui montaient au yeux et il releva la tête pour regarder le brun appliqué a sa tache. Se sentant observé Blaine leva les yeux pour tomber dans ceux bleus du chatin. Il coupât court à se qu'il faisait et alla l'embrasser.

Kurt remarqua que son brun était toujours habillé et commença alors à le déshabillé aidé de celui-ci, il se retrouva alors nu rapidement. Kurt se rallongea et écarta les jambes dans une invitation silencieuse. Blaine lui présenta trois doigts.

_-Lèche._

Il s'exécuta. Une fois bien lubrifié grâce a la salive Blaine retira ses doigts de la bouche de Kurt pour les descendre plus bas, laissant des traînées brûlantes sur son torse. Le trou rose à découvert il inséra un doigt et commença de petits vas et viens. Les hanches Kurt ne tardant pas à aller à la rencontre de celui-ci et il inséra un deuxième doigt de le chatin ne sentit même pas. Au bout d'un moment Blaine décida alors d'ajouter un troisième doigt, au passage du dernier Kurt se crispa totalement ayant mal.

_-Aïe, arrête !Je t'en supplie enlève le !_

_-Je suis désolé. Attend un peu..._

Le Brun continua le vas et viens de ses doigts, douloureux pour le chatin jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa prostate. A peine l'eût-il effleuré que Kurt poussa un gémissement qui n'avait plus rien a voir avec les autres, du plaisir a l'état pur.

_-Tu vois bien que ça valais le coup de souffrir un minimum, _dit Blaine taquin.

_-Oh ! Ah. Ouiii ! Han. Hg... Ne t'arrête pas ! Jamais. Viens, viens. Je t'en supplie._

_-Tu va avoir un peu mal, je m'excuse d'avance._

Blaine retira ses doigts pour présenter sa hampe tremblante de désir en face de l'anneau de chair qui se dilatait, recherchant la présence des doigts qui l'avaient quitté. Il commença alors a se fondre de Kurt puis une fois entièrement en lui, débutât des vas et viens pour ne pas que la chatin ai mal trop longtemps. Quand Blaine trouva sa prostate il sentit le corps de Kurt se resserrer autour de lui, alors qu'il était déjà si serré. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas déjà joui, c'était si bon.

Au même rythme que Blaine, les hanches de Kurt allaient vers les siennes, leurs corps s'imbriquant parfaitement tels les pièces d'un même puzzle.

Ils s'embrassèrent quand ils sentirent que ça serait bientôt la fin. Les gémissements poussés étaient de plus en profonds et forts touts comme leurs vas et viens qui devinrent frénétiques.

Quand, enfin, ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensembles.

Blaine se retira doucement et coucha à côté de Kurt, le prenant dans ses bras.

_-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? _Lui demanda le chatin.

_-Eh bien je pense que ça concrétise notre mise en couple non ? Alors ne t'étonne pas si je t'embrasse devant tout le monde au lycée._

_-Mais les autres vont..._

_-On se fiche d'eux. Au pire ils vont nous charrier mais si on s'aime c'est tout ce qui compte._

_-Tu as raison._ Kurt sourit. _Je t'aime._

_-Je t'aime aussi._

* * *

_**Alors vous avez trouvez ça comment ? Je trouve personnellement que c'est mon meilleur lemon même si j'aurai pu rajouter des trucs mais je l'aime beaucoup comme ça.**_


End file.
